slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossina
Glossina is an original creation of Mquezada88 Character Overview Glossina is just one of many of Marorin's astonishing creations born from science and magic. Since her release and encounter with Kia, Glossina has become an active helper for the ice wizard. She is keen on taking after her 'sister' Kia and often looks up to her Appearance Glossina appears as a lady with a vibrant red coloration due to the Etheris material. She has long red hair with a thick bang covering one half, separated into three 'tails', her eyes having black scelera with red, pupiless irises. Though her wardrobe is subject to change, her clothing is usually a mage-like derivative of whatever Kia is wearing. Personality Before meeting Kia, Glossina was originally an expressionless automaton completely subservient to Marorin, often speaking in monotone and overly descriptive of transpiring events. As she spent more time around Kia, Glossy has been able to successfully express emotion, her range ever increasing and even learning to love her, although she appears to have a bit of a hard time understanding lingo. Special Abilities Being made out of a slab of Etheris, Glossina possesses all of the abilities and traits associated with the material. As such, Glossina can absorb and amplify essences from magical sources. This allows her to use any element she wishes. Nanobots exist within her liquid composition which give her access to spells and demonic panels as well as housing her advanced AI, making her a versatile fighter. Although she has been trained by Kia to properly use basic slime abilities to her finest, her fighting style leans more towards spellcasting Special Attacks Etherial Removal - Glossina ends out an energy version of her Etheris, a purple wavy outline of a blob, which upon striking its target, drains Mana from it and channels it to herself. This is one of the primary ways she can gain other abilities the other being by physical touch to her body. '''Etheris Shrapnel - '''Summoning an odd, colorless and crystaline shard, this starts to slice the target with a spirit-powered swipe. Basically akin to firing sharp stuff which of course can be shaped into items like swords and such. Synopsis Well... this was one way in which wasted crystals could be refined! Crafted through Fae manipulation of energies into Etheris, Glossina was born into a rather monotonous life: that of a super soldier. She would live out her day in a glass tube, taken out only to attack mage-filled villages or civilizations for her creator, Demon Overlord Marorin Delacroix Queso (Yes he did in fact chose that last name...). She wasn't perfect mind you. First attempts on "The perfect Anti-Magic Soldier" usually aren't. Yet her adaptive figure combined with modifying her nanomachine brain helped to make up for her short comings. One of these prototypical short comings for instance was her weakness to light or holy energy, it was this fix that gave her a white pupil on her right eye. This went on for a good, say century or so, some of the superfluous Mana she's collected aiding in creating more sophisticated Magitek machinery for that dastardly demonic empire. Needless to say all great (Or in this case, quirky) villains must have an end and eventually it was Marorin's turn to play the piper. With Marorin's death of his demonic self and the army dissolving, Glossina was kept frozen in her stasis pod. Death like the rain on a city landscape offered a way of redemption for Marorin and through much thinking a reincarnated Marorin allowed Glossina to live her life. To aid in this, the now-even-more-goofy grey elf installed a learning program (Brought of course. He wasn't a programmer!) which then led to the question of who to mentor... Luck was apparently on Glossina's side as through one of Marorin's travel's he's spied a Meteor... and out came Kia! The rest as they say is history as Glossina started to learn mannerisms from the Shadow Slime, gaining a cultural preference to Manga comic book as if to rival Kia's preference for the western stuff. They would (Hopefully!) be an inseperable superheroine crime-fighting team... Triva Category:Characters Category:Original Characters